love at school
by oliviaroxsox
Summary: A young teenage girl named Elizabeth moves into town and meets a boy name Cole...He wants to have a relationship with her other than friends but she wants to keep it strictly business. How will it end?


Intro Elizabeth's POV

It was my first day back to school since the big move. It is in the middle of September. I walked into Mississippi High School with feeling of anxious and nervous in my head.

(First class on schedule, Algebra)

: Alright class we have a new student today. Her name is Elizabeth Northrop. Now go ahead Elizabeth and sit by Cole. You: Ok.

The Conversation!

C: Hi, I am Cole. You: Yeah the teacher announced that, haha. C: Haha, so you just moved here? You: Yeah, my family had no choice. C: Oh, how do you like it here? You: It is good, but I don't really know anyone or have any friends. C: Well, I am your friend. You: That's good. C: Want to go to Speedway and get slurpees after school? You: Yeah, sounds like fun!

Lunch!

You: Where do you sit at lunch? C: Well I sit by my friends at the table closest to the door. You: Who are your friends? C: Well this is Bouncing Jack or Break dancing Jack, and over here you got Lazy Lisa. You: Wait so you guys dance? C: Yeah. You: Dude, me too. I dance to hip hop and break dancing and pop. C: You should be in our crew for competitions. You: Really…you haven't even seen me dance yet. C: Yeah but I thought a girl that looks like you has to dance well and plus why not give you a chance. This is why we have our own table is for our crew. You get out of classes and the talent show we will be dancing to the song "LMFAO." You: Sweet, well we need to get to class.

4 hours later or school over!

C: Hey you ready to go to Speedway? You: Yuppers! All set. C: Those are my favorite flavors for a slurpee too. You: Yeah, ever since I knew what flavors were I loved these. (Was he flirting with me?) C: So how do you like your date? You: What? Huh? Umm good I guess. C: Well… I thought since we were out together it was a date. You: We just met less than a day ago…What were you thinking? C: Blah,blah,blah You are hot. That is what I was thinking. You: Ok… Look I can't let you know but your friend Lazy Lisa went to my school so I knew her and well we were talking today and she told me she liked you. C: Oh my fucking gosh! What else did she tell you? You: Well. She kind of threatened me to stay away from you because you were hers. C: I will be right back I have to go talk to her!

Talk with Lisa (Coles POV)

You: Hey Lisa. L: Yeah, wazzup? You: What the hell have you been saying to Elizabeth? L: What are you talking about? You: You told Elizabeth to keep away from me just because you like me. L: Just because she is new doesn't mean you have to hang around her all the time. Next thing I knew Elizabeth heard the whole entire situation and she walked up to Lisa and Fucking Bitch Slapped her. I have to give her some credit. E: Don't be rude just because he like me. L: What the heck? I thought we were friends? E: Not after that stunt! You: Oh! Lisa you're kicked off of the crew. L: Fine, you will lose without me though. You: Hell no because we have Elizabeth. She is better than you will ever be.

Rehearsal (Elizabeth's POV)

I walked into an apartment that had the same address of where I needed to go for rehearsal. All I saw was a big empty space. Next thing I know Cole runs up to me. C: Hey, I was hoping you would find my apartment. You: Yeah, I just followed the directions that you gave me. (Oh my god, did I just flip my hair) Alright so let's get going!

Rehearsal (Coles POV)

I just heard the door open. Could it be Elizabeth ? Did she really come? You: Hey! I was hoping you would find my apartment. E: Blah,blah,blah.

All I was thinking is how beautiful she is. She just flipped her hair. E: Alright, so let's get going.

School (Elizabeth's POV)

So today was a total blur besides Lisa being so snotty and trying to get me into trouble and she was also all over Cole. She was hugging him and trying to get him to kiss her. Gross; put me in a coffin and throw me overboard.

(Coles POV)

I was sitting by my friends at lunch. About to make my move on Elizabeth since she was sitting right next to me and next thing I know Lisa comes up to me and starts hugging me and she trys kissing me. She almost did! I pushed her away and said "Hell no!" The deal was though is Elizabeth was already gone upset before she heard that.

Competition (Elizabeth's POV)

Me and the crew walked into competitions and we didn't know what to expect. Next thing I knew I am in the middle of the dance floor with my crew and friends dancing to the song"LMFAO." We were rocking it. Next thing I know I am doing a back flip off of someone's shoulders. When the song is over I am full of energy by but one thing comes unexpected, Cole kissed me and we won. Mainly he KISSED ME. Of course I am going to kiss back this seems to be the man I love but I was hiding it. L: No...You can't like her. You couldn't have won. C: I love her Lisa get over it and do you not see the huge trophy because if not you need glasses. You: I know we won and we have everything but we need to be nice...FUCK OF LISA...find someone else to harass and make fun of. L: This isn't over. You didn't jsut come here because you moved you came here because you have no parents because they both died. C: WHAT?

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
